


Sweet Markings

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harumichi - Fandom, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HaruMichi, Kisses, Little Steamy, haruka and michiru, kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Michiru has a business dinner, but something (or rather someone) at home is keeping her from going.Written for Harumichi Month 2017, prompt "Lipstick Stains"





	

“That dress looks amazing on you.”

Haruka said, eying her girlfriend up and down. Michiru had a business dinner that evening, and the blonde was sadly not invited. In fact, nobody was allowed to bring a guest. It was invite only, no plus one or anything. So while Michiru stood at the bathroom mirror straightening her hair clad in a skin tight black dress, Haruka sat on the edge of the tub in her pajamas. Michiru was just going over her hair once more to make sure each strand was straight. 

“Then again, everything looks amazing on you.” Haruka continued, which sparked Michiru to set down the straightener and walk up to the blonde. 

“You know,” Michiru said, running through a hand through Haruka’s soft golden locks. She had showered earlier, washing her hair. Michiru took a mental note of why her conditioner had suddenly run out faster. “I love you.” She said, taking a spot on Haruka’s lap. 

“I love you, too.” Haruka said, nuzzling her nose on Michiru’s neck. “But I mean it, you look amazing all the time. How does a girl like me end up with a girl like you?”

“You’re quite the charmer, you know that?” Michiru asked, planting a kiss on Haruka’s cheek. She knew of Haruka’s flirtatious nature. But she also knew how much of a sap the blonde really was. She was all bark and no bite, for the best. 

“I’m serious.” Haruka stated, “You’re just, so perfect Michiru.”

“Oh stop.” Michiru said, stroking a thumb on the blonde’s cheek. “We’re both amazing, neither one of us is perfect, but still. If I look amazing, then there isn’t a word for how you look.” 

And with that, Michiru leaned in to kiss Haruka. It was soft, but passionate. Michiru shifted from sitting on her lap to straddling it. Haruka placed a hand behind her, to ensure she didn’t fall into the empty tub. As the two broke away for air, Michiru saw the smile on Haruka’s face and proceeded to nuzzle her nose against her girlfriends. 

“I’d love to continue this,” Haruka began, running her hand through Michiru’s hair, “but I think you have a business dinner to attend.”

“Can’t I just stay home with you? Those pajamas look awfully comfortable.”

“You would wear my pajamas?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then what would I wear?”

“Nothing.~” Michiru purred, kissing Haruka’s neck. 

“Tempting.” Haruka said, only able to mutter out a single word. “B-but,” She managed, moving so Michiru was no longer kissing her weak spot, “you really do have to go.”

“I know, I know.” Michiru huffed, standing out and straightening the skirt of her dress out. She leaned down one last time to plant a kiss on Haruka’s cheek, before exiting the bathroom to grab her purse before she headed downstairs. 

When Haruka stood up, she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her own lips, as well as her cheek and neck were covered with red. A thumb gently ran over the spot on her cheek as she shook her head. Michiru’s lipstick. She smiled, before looking through the cabinet for the makeup remover.


End file.
